Pokemon Trainer Red to Pokemon Master Red
by Ajax88
Summary: Red tells his story
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Hello:

Nice to meet you. My name is Red, but most people call me Pokemon Master Red.

This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights. Myself… I was just interested in completing the Pokedex for Professor Oak, but after getting the itch for battle I wanted to become the very best like no one ever was.

I began my journey on Feb 27, 1996. I left Pallet town along with my rival, Blue and a sweet girl named Leaf, to become the Indigo Champion. I fought gym leaders, trainers near and far, the elite four and the champion to reach my goals.

I also ran into a group of criminals named Team Rocket, who wanted to steal and sell Pokemon for profit. I was able to stop them for a while, But after I went into exile they came back. I hear they broke up again so everything is back to normal.

Your probably wondering why Im writing this now. After I won the PWT and became the Champion Master, people want to hear why I was gone for so long and wants to know how a 11 year old stopped a gang from taking over.

Well, hear is my story.


	2. Chapter 2: I Choose You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Enjoy!

I was sitting at my TV in my bedroom watching a battle between a Gengar and Nidorino, daydreaming about me being in that position tossing out a Pokeball when I heard a door close and my mom yelled up the stairs.

Red!

What Mom!? I yelled back.

Blue says its time. Go to Prof... SLAM!

I burst through my bedroom door so fast I couldnt stop myself from falling down the stairs.

Red! Are you ok! Mom yelled as she ran over.

Yes mom Im fine. I said, brushing off myself and putting my hat on right.

Well ok then, but please be careful. Mom said.

Ok I will, By the way. I looked at the TV. It showed four boys walking on railroad tracks.

What are you watching?

Stand By Me. Mom said.

Ok, well see ya later! I said as I opened the front door and ran outside.

Pallet Town was not big at all. only a dozen houses were in the town. Prof Oaks lab was not to hard to find. As I walked to the gate I saw a girl I never seen before standing there looking confused. She looked kinda cute with her white hat and light blue shirt and red skirt.

Hello, my name is Leaf, would you be Red?

Yes I am.

Is this Prof Oaks lab?

Yes.

There you two are, Gramps is waiting for ya!

The two of us walked into the lab and sitting at the center desk was Prof Oak, the leading Kanto Pokemon Professor.

Well, good to see you three here at last. He said as he walked over to another desk. On it was three Pokeballs.

Here, Kids, There are 3 Pokémon here! They are inside the Poké Balls. When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon trainer! I have only 3 left, but you can have one! Choose!

Ladys first. Leaf said as she walked to the table.

I have been thinking alot about it, and I have chosen Bulbasaur!

Leaf picked up the Pokeball and gave it a kiss before releasing Balbasaur that jumped in her arms after she sayed Hi to it.

Good pick Leaf, said Oak. Now who is next?

Go ahead Red, you pick next. Blue said aloud.

Ok, I said. I walked over and picked up Charmanders Pokeball and released my new partner. Charmander jumped onto the table and gave me a smile.

Hi Charmander, I said.

Charmander answered me with a blast of fire to my face, and a laugh.

Ha Ha Ha! Oak was amused. Well Blue I guess you will take Squirtle.

No suprise, Blue said as he picked up the last Pokeball.

Do you want something else? asked Leaf

No, said Blue. Squirtle will be fine, besides it can defeat Reds little salamander any day!

You want to put your money where your mouth is! I yelled as Charmander gave Blues Squirtle a stare of doom.

Blue looked shocked, but then smiled.

If you want to, Im up for it, Lets go out back!

All four of us walked out to the backyard of the lab.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3: Red vs Blue 1

Chapter 3

We entered the backyard and we noticed a dirt battlefield. Blue and I took are positions.

Prof Oak stood on the sidelines. This battle between Red and Blue will be over when one pokemon can not continue to fight. So, Let the bat...

PROF OAK!

One of the assistance at the lab came running up to the battlefield.

I just received a phone call from Viridian City Pokemon Center, The parcel is here.

Ok, thanks Matt, Oak said. He turned to us.

Blue, will you go and get the parcel for me? he asked.

No, I want to battle, Blue said.

Ill go, Leaf said.

Is that ok Red, Oak asked me

While I wanted to go get it myself, I also wanted to beat Blue.

Go ahead Leaf, I said.

Ok, be right back, Leaf said as she left the backyard.

Be careful, Leaf! Oak yelled. He then turned around to us.

Ok, as I was saying, Let the battle begin!

Go Squirtle! Go Charmander! We yelled at the same time.

Squirtle gives a pose. Charmander gives me a faceful of fire.

Go! Oak yelled out.

Tackle, Blue yelled

Squirtle smashes into Charmander.

Scratch, I yelled.

Charmander went to scratch Squirtle.

Bubble!

Squirtle shot out bubbles out or its mouth, each one hit Charmander, weaking it up.

Use scratch, quick!

Withdraw!

Charmander hurt itself when it struck Squirles shell.

Bubble!

After another bubble, Charmander fell to the ground.

Charmander can no longer battle, Squirtle and Blue are the winners! Oak called.

Ha Ha Ha! Blue laughted as he pat Squirtle on the head.

Red, you need to learn how to battle if you are going to survive out there, Blue said as he walked away.

Dont let him get to you, Red. Oak said.

I know, I said.

Here Red, Ill heal Charmander for you, said Matt.

Thanks, I said.


	4. Chapter 4: Pokedex

Chapter 4

Red, a girl just told me she is back and Prof Oak wants you to go back to the lab! Mom yelled from downstairs.

Ok, On my way down, I said as I put my shirt back on.

I admit I was very upset after my loss to Blue, but after seeing Charmander playing with toys my mom gave him was a nice thing to see, and I just decided to go upstairs and rest.

I walked downstairs and saw mom petting Charmander as it layed on her lap.

Come on Charmander, lets go to Prof Oaks lab, I said. After Charmander gave me a little flame to the leg to say lets go, we both ran over.

Oak, Leaf and Blue were standing in the lab around a table.

Come in Red, I have something to give you all, Oak said as I walked in.

On the table were three handheld devices, one was red, one was blue, and one was green.

This is the Pokedex, its a high tech encyclopedia for a select few that have potential as a trainer, and I think I have found three.

Really Professor, asked Leaf.

Yes I do, and thats why I am giving these to you three, here you go.

I picked up the red Pokedex and opened it. A male voice came out.

This Pokedex has been programmed by Professor Samuel Oak for trainer Red.

Born Feb 15, 1985 Pallet Town.

Wow cool! Leaf said

Thanks Gramps! Blue said

I want you three to help me complete the entire Pokedex, that means go out and collect all the Pokemon this world has to offer.

But gramps, why dont you come out too, Blue asked

Well Im to old to go out there anymore thats why I want you three to do it. Use this time to better yours as well as mines knowledge about the world. Also that battle between you and Red was really good for beginners and I hope to see your battle after you really bond with your Pokemon. Well go and get some rest, its almost sunset.

Yes Professor, Leaf and I said.

Smell ya later you two, Blue told us. Bye Gramps.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Mom

Chapter 5

Well today is the day three young people have been waiting for!

Professor Oak announced to the people of Pallet Town as Blue, Leaf and I stood in front of him.

As a last parting gift I give each of you this. He handed each of us a box, inside was five Pokeballs.

Now you are all ready let me finish by saying good luck, this day is a ground breaking moment in not only Pallet Town but also Pokemon world history as we begin the journey of three great future careers.

Everyone clapped.

With one more kiss from mom, who has not stopped crying all day. We got ready to leave when a older girl came running up to us. It was Blues older sister, Daisy.

Wait! She yelled.

She handed us a map. This is a map of Kanto. I have one for each of you. I dont care what that annoying lil brat says you two can have one too, she said as she shot Blue a look.

Thanks Daisy, I said blushing. Iv always had a crush on Daisy Oak for as long as I can remember.

Good luck Red, she said after giving me a kiss on the cheek and saying in my ear, Please beat that lil punk, pointing at Blue.

I will, I said winking.

Whatever! Blue yelled as he walked away.

Well goodbye Mom, said Leaf. Her mom hugged her and let her go. Have fun, she said as Leaf waved to everyone.

As I turned around to leave to I remembered a piece of paper my mom gave me. I opened it.

Your father would be proud of you, Make him! Love Mom.

I took one more look at my mom and winked and walked away.

The moment I walked out of sight of the town, I felt free and ready to start a new chapter of my life. I looked down at my Pokeball with my Charmander and felt ready to go on the adventure of my life.

Lets go catch em all!


	6. Chapter 6: Viridian City

Chapter 6

Welcome to Viridian City, The gateway to the Indigo Plateau!

Ok where is the Pokecenter, I wondered as I entered the city. I needed to heal Charmander and my two new members. I caught Pidgey first, on my first try. Rattata was also easy to catch.

However all three of them are hurt. I did get a potion from a Pokemart employee, but I didnt use it because I wanted to save it for a trainer battle. The man also told me about Pokemon Centers.

I didnt have to look far as it was right in front of me. I walked up to the front desk.

Welcome to our Pokemon Center!

We heal your Pokemon back to perfect health!

Will you like us to heal your Pokemon?

Yes, I said

Ok. Will need your Pokemon.

I handed my three Pokeballs to the Nurse.

Ill call you when Im done.

Ok, I said as see took them in the back.

I took a look around the center and I noticed a computer in a corner. I noticed I could make a call so I called Professor Oak.

Hello Professor Oak, I said when his face showed on the screen.

Nice to hear from you Red, how are you?

I am fine, I said. I caught a Pidgey and Rattata. I think Charmander grew a level or two.

Thats good Red, so tell me did you see Blue yet?

No, I said

Well he talked to me earlier and said he wanted to beat you again. Oak told me.

Where is he?

He said he was going to see the Pokemon League building, its to the left of Viridian City.

When my Pokemon are healed I will go find him and beat him,I said.

Well good luck Red, talk to ya later, Oak said with a smile.

Later Oak, I said. Bye.

After a small talk with my mom, the nurse called me.

Got to go mom, love ya.

Bye dear and good luck,Mom said.

Im happy to say your Pokemon are fighting fit, hope to see you again, she said with a smile.

Thank you, I said.

I stepped out side and went to the left and there he was. He looked annoyed but when he saw me he smiled.

Well, hello Red. You up to try me again? He now had a big smile on his face.

Yes I am, how many do you have? I have three. I said with a smile.

Ha Ha Ha, I have ten! So I guess will have a three on three battle?

Yes, I said, Lets do it!


	7. Chapter 7: Red vs Blue 2

Chapter 7

We went into a clearing down the path with grass.

Ok sense I won last time I will choose first, Go Pidgey!

The tiny bird Pokemon landed on the ground and looked pretty tough.

Go Rattata! I yelled

The two Pokemon took their places.

You go first Red.

OK, Tackle! The small rat charged at Pidgey.

Pidgey dodged by flying up.

Man, that bird is fast, I said

Gust!

Pidgey flapped its wings and a small windgust flew at Rattata with great speed.

Dodge it Rattata! I yelled but it wasnt fast enough. Rattata was spun high in the air then came back down hard to the ground.

It was knocked out.

Man, down after one hit. I was hoping for more of a challange, Blue said.

Go Pidgey! I yelled. Pidgey, return! Blue said

What, you cant do that. I told Blue. What, asked Blue

Switch, I said.

Yes I can, Blue said, you can change anytime during battle.

Really, I asked

Yes, Blue said.

Go Nidoran! A pinkish Pokemon with a small horn on its head came out.

Wow, I never seen one like that before, I said.

Focus Energy! Nidoran buffed up and looked even more powerful then before.

Pidgey, Gust I yelled.

Pidgey landed the gust, but it didnt look like it hurt Nidoran at all.

Poison Sting! Blue yelled. Nidoran shot up like a bullet and stuck its horn right into Pidgey.

Pidgey fell right to the ground and stayed there.

That gust was slow and weak, you really need to train more! Blue said

Charmander, Go!

Well, you still have that lil thing with you, Im surprised it still wants to stay with you, Nidoran return! Blue called it back to its Pokeball.

Go Squirtle, Blue called as he threw another Pokeball.

Charmander, Scratch! Charmander charged.

Right when Charmander got close to it, Squirtle went into its shell and Charmander hurt itself hitting it.

Nice Withdraw, Squirtle! Blue called.

Now Bubble! Every bubble hit Charmander, who looked very weak after it.

Growl! I yelled. Charmander growled at Squirtle. Squirtle looked a little surprised.

Quick, Scratch! Charmander this time got Squirtle.

Tackle! Blue called. Squirtle hit Charmander.

Charmander looked like if one more attack hit it, it was done.

Charmander, Ember!

Fire erupted out of its mouth and hit Squirtle hard.

To my and Blues shock, Squirtle fell.

I cant believe it Charmander, you did it! I said before Charmander hit me with a happy flame shot.

I am impressed Red, Blue said.

Before you continue, let me heal you up abit. I took out the potion and gave Charmander a spray. Charmander then looked like it was ready.

Go Nidoran! The pinkish Pokemon came out again.

Charmander, Scratch!

Double Kick!

Before Charmander could even move, Nidoran hit it with a kick, and then another.

Charmander was out of it before it even hit the ground.

I rushed over and picked up my fallen friend.

Charmander cant win every battle, you need to train up the rest of your team, Blue said as he turned to return Nidoran. However, Nidoran was glowing.

After a few moments, a bigger stronger Nidoran stood there.

Wow, Nidoran evolved into Nidorino, cool! Blue shouted as he looked at his new partner.

Cool looking right, Blue said to me.

I was to busy talking to Charmander to pay to much attention to Blue talking to me.

Well, smell ya later! And he started to walked away.

By the way, dont go any farther, you cant get into the Pokemon League without the eight badges, thats what Im going after right now.


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Forward

Chapter 8

Here Red, your Pokemon are ready to go, Hope to see you again.

Thanks.

After the loss to Blue, I went back to Viridian Pokemon Center to heal up. As I was there I looked into the badges Blue told me about. I needed to go get them in gyms and show them to get through the gates.

I left the center and looked around. After a few moments I found a gym, and I went to go in. However the door was locked and this old man standing outside said the leader was away and been gone for a while. So I decided to go on.

After a stop at the Mart for some items I went north to Viridian Forest. I learned from a man that a lot of bug types lived there, and I wanted to catch them. After a short walk and a few battles with Rattata and Pidgey to give them some experiance, I entered the forest.

I may have walked two steps when a green Pokemon came out to challenge me. Pidgey hit it with two tackles and it was mine after throwing one Pokeball. I learned its name is Caterpie. After that happened I saw another bug, and I used Rattata to weaken it. I did catch it, but the Weedle did poison Rattata. I did pick up a Antidote at the mart and it cleared Rattata up.

Then the moment I have been waiting for came as a boy shouted to me he wanted to battle. Charmander made real quick work of his two bugs. After the fight, I was walking deeper when a yellow blur came and challanged me. It was a Pikachu, and I was wanting to catch one so much. It was a challange, but after a tough battle I did catch it, it was amazing.

I ran into two other trainers and Pidgey made quick work of them too. I was happy to get out of there as my Pokemon did take a lot of damage. I walked into Pewter City and went to the Pokemon Center. After healing up, I steped outside and Blue walked over with a big smile.

Hello Red, he said, here to challange Brock at the gym?

Yes I am, did you, I asked

Blue pulled out a small rock like object out of his pocket.

I did and I won, this is the Boulder Badge, he said proudly.

Good luck Red, your gonna need it, smell ya later! He walked off smiling.

After I found the gym I went to walk in when Leaf walked out holding the same badge Blue had.

Hello Red, look at what I just won, she said with the badge held high, I will be in the museum for a while, so after you win come by I want to hear all about it.

Ok I will, I said.

Good luck, Bye. She ran away.

I stood in front of the gym, took a deep breath, and walked in.


End file.
